With the development of touch technology, much convenience is brought to people's daily work and lives. A user can directly contact a touch screen by his hand or other object to input information, thus reducing or even eliminating the user's dependence on other input device and facilitating operation of the user. However, different touch ways are also restricted in their application scopes. Hand touch operation is supported by capacitive touch operation function, and electromagnetic stylus touch operation and writing operation with original handwriting are supported by electromagnetic touch operation function. However, products with such touch functions must be correspondingly provided with a capacitive touch sensor module and an electromagnetic touch sensor module respectively. The two sets of touch sensor modules thus lead to a thick structure, complexity, a high cost and unfavorable market promotion and implementation.
Furthermore, various touch ways also have many shortcomings. A capacitive screen, though capable of achieving multi-point touch and stylus touch function, is slow in response speed and low in resolution for stylus and hand touch, and has the shortcoming of relatively low positioning precision. An electromagnetic screen can be used extensively in large size applications and is precise in positioning, but it cannot achieve multi-point touch convenience and man-machine interaction.